


Ó Captain, my Captains

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Two Captains and you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Captain kink, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Carol Danvers, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual!reader, kind of but not really, lesbian!Carol Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: You find Steve and Carol sparring.Sex ensues.





	Ó Captain, my Captains

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and commnets if you like.

You didn’t exactly consider yourself a fit person. Truth is, before you were recruited to be a part of the Avengers you were more than happy to punch bad guys with brute force and no finesse whatsoever. However, as you secured your spot in the elite team you realized that you were no match to the really bad guys who could rival your raw strength so you needed to train to build up speed, strategy and everything it required to do a good job. In time you learned to tolerate it and even like it.

You made your way to the training area as you always did and found Steve punching the sandbag like his life depended on it. He was wearing a white shirt that stretched nicely against his broad shoulders and was also wearing khaki pants. His back was to you, so you stopped in your tracks to watch him, unable to stop your gaze from drifting to his glorious ass. Steve might have been the Avenger with the best ass in your opinion. America’s ass indeed. Steve was none the wiser as you kept watching him and you were none the wiser for the person who crept towards you in silence.

“Enjoying the show?” A hot breath gusted against your left ear and you almost yelped out loud in surprise. You turned around fast and almost bumped against Carol Danvers and her infuriating smirk.

“Jesus, Carol!” You whispered, placing a hand against your chest.

“Not Jesus, just lil’ old me.” She said, still with that amused smirk. Her posture was all languid and cocky as always and her arms were crossed. You tried not to stare at her chest and toned arms since she was wearing a tight fitted black tank top and leggings. Her dog tags were placed gently between her cleavage and you really tried not to stare.

You glared at her. “You scared me to death!” You said and she shrugged, like it didn’t concern her.

“I see you were… distracted.” She says, looking over your shoulder at Steve who was still punching the bag, none the wiser of the two women staring at his form. You turn around to look at him again and sigh as you see that his shirt was slightly damp from sweat and thus, transparent.

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” You ask and she snorts.

“I wouldn’t.” She says and you drag your eyes from him to look at her again.

“Really? With an ass like that?” You point with your thumb towards him. Carol looks you up and down and you refrain from shivering at her hungry gaze.

“Let’s just say I prefer other asses.” She bits her bottom lip as she looks down on you and you gulp down dry. “Female asses exclusively.” She smiled and winked at you before she sauntered off towards Steve, leaving you behind with a stuttering heartbeat.

Carol greeted Steve with a smile and asked him if he wanted to do some boxing together. Steve greeted her back and agreed. Not long they were boxing against each other and now you had the perfect vision of their muscles and agility as they boxed. You were rooted to your spot, your own fitness regime thrown away by the vision that was gracing your eyes. You could feel your mouth drying up and mothering up all together it seemed. Steve’s muscles were glistening with sweat and his brow was furrowed as he tried to keep up with Carol’s stamina. Carol on the other hand had that cocky smirk on her face and was still completely dry, her muscles shifting beneath her skin.

“Oh wow, I’m really bisexual huh.” You whispered under your breath. “When someone asks me why I’ll just tell them this.”

You hear a giggle behind you and for the second time you are startled by a voice.

“It’s good to know, Y/N.” Wanda says as she passes next to you with a smile. If it were anyone else you would be embarrassed to be talking alone but Wanda was your good friend so you didn’t mind. You rolled your eyes at her and she chuckled before going to train on her own. You sighed and decided to finally enter the gym and stop staring at them. As you walked towards your station you couldn’t help but make a comment.

“Looking good, Captains.” You say with a smile and are delighted at the reactions you get. Carol preens at the praise and turns to you with a little shit-eating smirk.

“I know.” She says with all the confidence in the world and you feel your pussy clench on nothing because of it.

Steve, on the other hand, turns around and blushes beautifully, stuttering a thank you as you walk past. You smile at him. You loved the contrast of personalities between the two Captains but tried not to think if their personalities would be different in other situations as well.

The next time it happened it was some good two months later. You all had been quite occupied with missions so nobody had much time to train, especially the two leaders of the teams. Carol and Steve commanded different teams so their missions usually interlaced if it was something more serious. You didn’t fall under any of their commands since you usually worked more closely with Tony but when everyone needed to fight together you could appreciate how well everyone followed Steve or Carol into the battle with complete trust.

As you got into the gym in the middle of the night you were sure nobody was up yet. You couldn’t sleep after the mission, your body still worked up from the fight, so you decided to get some training and maybe tire yourself out. As you reached the gym you were completely surprised about the fact that Steve and Carol were there and they looked like they had been there for a while now since both were drenched in sweat. They were sparring and you gulped when you took a good look at them. Steve’s white shirt was completely soaked through, clinging to his abs and pectorals. His cheeks were flushed from the exercise and his hair was smeared across his forehead. His bare arms were glistening under the harsh fluorescent lights as he blocked Carol’s moves.

Carol, on the other hand, had her hair tied in a high ponytail and out of her face as she moved. She was also glistening under the lights, with droplets of sweat sliding along her neck and in between her breasts. Carol was wearing a black sports bra and leggings and you couldn’t help your gaze from travelling to the sight of her abs clenching and unclenching from the movements. That woman could bench press you and all of the Avengers together and all they would say would be “Thank you for the honor”. Everyone had a little crush on Carol, she was just too cool not to.

“Enjoying the show?” You were dragged out of your thoughts by Carol’s voice again, feeling like a deja vu of the last time you trained. This time Carol’s voice was haggard and she was panting and you tried very much not to think of her voice like that in other circumstances. You focused your gaze on them again and found Carol smirking at you as Steve gulped some water and waved merrily.

“Always happy watch your moves, Cap.” You say with a smirk of your own as you walk closer to where they were standing.

“Oh, you haven’t **really** seen my moves.” Carol quipped and Steve almost choked on his water but managed to save it by spilling some on his already soaked shirt.

Maybe it was the fact that you had pent up energy to burn or that it was the middle of the night, but you felt your inhibitions fading away.

“Looking forward to the day that you’ll show it to me, Captain.” You say and Carol gives you a feral grin as she steps forward, bringing her body so close to yours that you could feel her body heat. Carol was hot and in more than one sense of the word.

“Well, my schedule suddenly became entirely clear.”

“Is that so? How fortunate.”

“Indeed.” She smirks as she trails her fingers up your arm, causing you to shiver. “In fact I have a slot available for you right now.”

“Right now?” You asked but then her mouth was on yours and you melted into her embrace. Carol placed one of her hands against your neck pulling you flush to her and the move made you weak in the knees, as her other hand grabbed your waist. Your hands settled on her shoulders for a moment before they buried themselves in her hair, undoing the ponytail on your haste. Carol chuckled into the kiss and then deepened it, making you moan as she also grabbed your ass. A little gasp coming from behind reminded you that you two weren’t alone and you broke the kiss, to Carol’s frustrated little whine. She managed to drag her kisses against your jaw and neck before you could come up with a coherent thought. “Carol!” You gasped as she bit your neck and suddenly you remembered why you were protesting in the first place. “Steve is right there.” You said, but it came more like a whine when she nipped at your collarbones.

“I’m okay with him watching.” She mumbles against your skin. “Maybe he can even join.” She says and this time both you and Steve gasp.

“Carol, you’re not into dudes.” You say as you pull her gently by the hair so you can stare at her face. Carol’s face is flushed and her eyes are dark with lust.

“Yes, but you are.” She smirks then turns you around by the hips to stare at Steve. She presses into you from behind until her whole body is in contact with yours, placing her mouth against your ear. “And I know for a fact that you’re **very** into Steve.”

Steve, for his part, was looking flustered and flabbergasted at the same time. His pink lips were slightly parted as he stared at the two of you. Still, it was impossible to miss the way his eyes had full blown pupils and how his sweatpants were pitching a nice tent. “And look, apparently Steve is **very** into you too.” She says in a mocking tone of voice. Steve blushes even more and averts his gaze as you stare at his very obvious bulge. Carol giggles. “Oh, you would think that Steve would be all dominant in bed because of his rank but apparently not. It’s ok though, I’m more than happy to run this show.” You couldn’t see her but you could almost feel her smirk. “Let’s see if this Captain can follow some rules, huh?” She says. “Steve, come here.” She says in a dominant tone of voice, the one she uses in the battlefield and bares no room for arguments.

Steve snapped to attention at that and immediately walked closer to you, stopping short of bumping into you. “Good.” Carol smiles, nipping at your earlobe. “You’re going to get to your knees and eat Y/N out, is that clear?”

Steve glances at you at this, looking for consent.

“Is that clear, soldier?” Carol barks but Steve only nods after you nod your assent to him. “Use your words.”

“Yes.” He says.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good, now get to it.” She says with a pleased tone and resumes kissing and nipping at your neck, like she didn’t had a care in the world.

Steve slowly drops to his knees in front of you as he looks directly into your eyes and the sight alone could almost make you come. You whimper as his big hands grab your hips and start to slowly roll down your gray leggings. You thanked whoever was listening that you were wearing simple black underwear and not one of your ratty “menstruation” panties. Steve leaned forward, his hot breath making goosebumps appear on your skin, as he kissed your thighs gently. You whined at the feeling. “We do not have all night, Steve.” Carol said as she helped you get out of your tank top.

Steve distributed a few more kisses above your faint stretch marks and then he complied by sliding your panties off your body and leaving you in only your bra while the two of them were still fully dressed. You shuddered as the cold air hit your skin and Carol mouthed at your neck hotly as she grabbed your boobs over the bra, massaging them and making you moan at the same time that Steve lifted one of your legs over his shoulder and delved into your folds with the tip of his tongue. “Steve!” You shrieked, not expecting him to go straight to your clit with no preambles. Your hands fumbled in the air for a minute before they settled on Steve’s hair, guiding his movements. Carol chuckled behind you and massaged your waist softly. “It seems our dear Captain knows what to do with his mouth, who would have thought?” She said in a mocking tone and Steve huffed, causing you to groan at the vibrations it caused. “Let’s see if he can make you cum using only his mouth?” Carol asked against your ear as she popped the frontal clasp of your bra and tossed the garment aside. “Do you think he can do it, Y/N?” She asked and promptly tweaked your nipples hard, the pain and her words making you moan loudly. “Answer me!” She commanded against your ear, threatening to tweak your nipples again.

“Y-Yes!” You sobbed out.

“Yes what?” She asked.

“Yes, he can make me cum.” You said.

“Did you hear that, Steve?” Carol asked. “She believes in you, how sweet.” She suddenly stepped out from behind you, making you sway in your place without the support. Steve supported you by grabbing your hips, still unrelenting in his ministrations. “I don’t think you can do it.” She finally said, circling the two of you and standing behind Steve. Carol smirked at you and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I dare you to.” She said with a little smug smirk and you could see and feel the difference in Steve’s demeanor all of a sudden. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he redoubled his efforts, delving his tongue inside of your entrance and lapping at your juices with gusto. You moaned at the change in pace and you could feel your legs trembling as your orgasm approached. Although Steve was the one eating you out, Carol was the one you were staring at. Just the way she was looking at you and your reactions, turned you on more than anything in the world. Steve didn't let up after that even for a moment. His tongue was doing sinful things against your sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only managing to make you wetter. The man surely knew what he was doing.

“Are you going to come?” Carol asked, walking closer to you again, standing at your side as she stared at what Steve is doing. “You must have been really desperate.” She said, grabbing your throat and turning your head so you could stare at her. “Is Steve’s tongue that good against your pussy?” She asked against lips, her hot breath hitting your mouth and making you desperate for hers. You bit down on your lip to prevent from moaning and nodded frantically. Carol smirked and leaned towards you, her lips brushing softly against yours. “Mine would have been even better.” She said with finality in that cocky tone of voice you liked so much and then she was kissing you with teeth and tongue, desperately and passionately making you moan into her eager mouth.

Soon enough you were on the brink of an orgasm and even if you didn't knew how much time had passed you were sure it was coming fast, faster than any other with anyone else. It was a mix of Steve’s talented tongue and Carol’s words and demeanor but you felt your orgasm building strongly in your core.

“I think I'm gonna-” You broke the kiss with a pant to mutter it but you didn't had the strength to finish the phrase because soon you were falling again through the precipice of pleasure, almost blacking out in the process. Steve groaned as you came but did not stop his ministrations as you rode out your orgasm, only intensifying the pleasure as you felt your walls clenching tightly around nothing and your cunt tremble against his masterful tongue.

As your body descended from its high you sagged against Carol’s body and she held you, kissing your sweaty temple and hair while murmuring sweet nothings into your ear. “Good job, Steve.” Carol said to him and you opened your eyes to glance at Steve who was still kneeling on the ground. He looked completely debauched. His hair was a complete mess, half of his face was wet from your release and his lips were red and swollen. There was a big wet spot on the front of his pants. “I was going to order Y/N to thank you properly for the orgasm but it seems like you already took care of it.” She said and a deep flush spread from Steve’s cheeks to his ears and his neck. “I can’t really blame you.” Carol shrugged nonchalantly. “You’re dismissed, captain.” She waved dismissively at Steve and he got up from the ground, embarrassedly trying to cover his crotch with his hands. “We will do this again eventually, be ready.” She warned and he nodded. He looked at you longingly before making a hasty exit to the showers.

“A bit presuming, don’t you think?” You muttered and Carol looked at you again. “How would you know that I want to do this again?”

Carol scoffed. “Please.” She snakes a hand down your body and buries two long and graceful fingers inside of your wet and still sensitive pussy. The suddenness of the gesture makes your eyes widen and a surprised moan to slip out of your mouth. “This tells me that you can’t wait to do this again.” Her fingers thrust in and out of you at every word she says. “Do you think I can make you orgasm faster than he did?” She says conversationally as she croaks her fingers and rubs deliciously against your g spot. She quickens her movements; rubbing against your inner walls and making you throw your head back in a moan. ”Oh, was that a yes?” She asks with a smug shit eating grin.

“YES!” You shout and she chuckles, delighted as she stares at your body hungrily. You blush under her gaze, realizing that you were naked and she was still fully clothed. Carol drops her head to your neck and collarbones, peppering it with soft kiss paired with sudden bites.

As she closes her mouth over your nipple for the first time, she inserts another finger next to her other two, making you groan at the feeling of fullness. Carol starts thrusting them even faster, croaking them just so and rubbing it against your g spot perfectly at every thrust, making you see starts beneath your closed eyes. You are aware of how loud your moans are in the otherwise silent gym, echoing in the space but you can’t seem to control yourself as she plays you like a fine tuned violin. You can feel yourself gripping her shoulders tightly, feeling her hot skin beneath your palms, as you feel your second orgasm approaching fast and strong. Faster and stronger than Steve’s for your surprise “I-I-I’m gonna-.” You managed to stammer out without being able to finish your sentence again as your words turn into a guttural moan. “CAROL!” You shout as the wave of pleasure crashes into you at the same time she bites your nipple. This time your legs do give out beneath you but then Carol is there to pick you up and carry you bridal style as you come down from your high, like you didn’t weight a thing. Somehow that casual display of strength made your cunt give a last tired interested tremble. “Wow.” You mutter breathlessly and Carol snickers.

“Wait until I put my mouth of you.” She says smugly and you whine, burying your face against her sweaty neck. “Maybe not now though.” She said in amusement. “Rain check on that one.”

With that she carried you to the showers where you intended to reciprocate the favor. Well, at least after you could feel your legs again.


End file.
